Paix, amour et dépressions
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: La saint Valentin, ou comment une journée comme les autres, ou presque, va devenir le pire cauchemar pour les Hauts Juges.
1. Chapter 1

**Paix, amour et dépressions**

**Auteur :** Yamiko

**Jeu vidéo** : Final Fantasy XII

**Genre : **OOC, un poil d'AU

**Rating : **G/K

**Personnages : **les Hauts Juges, Vayne, Larsa, L'empereur et le Dr. Cid en guest Star !

**Pairing : **Aucun (ou presque)

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent et tant mieux pour eux !

**Résumé** : La saint Valentin. Pour les juges une fête populaire complètement stupide. Pour les employées du palais d'Archadès, c'est plutôt une bonne occasion de s'amuser… La saint Valentin, ou comment une journée comme les autres, ou presque, va devenir le pire cauchemar pour les Hauts Juges.

**Note **: C'est ma deuxième fic ayant la saint Valentin pour thème… A croire que cette fête m'inspire pour écrire des stupidités !

Merci à ma sœur pour m'avoir servie de bêta lectrice.

* * *

Palais impérial d'Archadès.

Les cuisines du palais n'étaient pas des lieux que l'on faisait visiter à n'importe qui, toutefois, toute bonne ménagère qui se respectait ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser en voyant un espace fonctionnel et organisé à ce point ! Mais ce qu'il fallait également savoir c'est que ces mêmes cuisines étaient le lieu favori des domestiques du palais pour s'échanger les ragots, et croyez moi, des ragots, il y en avait et plus particulièrement ce jour là.

Une apothicaire rentra dans ce lieu sacro-saint où les domestiques s'afféraient à préparer milles et uns mets exquis dont les gouts variaient en fonction de la personne, de sa popularité et de la façon dont elle traitait les domestiques. C'est notamment pourquoi le Juge Bergan, à qui la politesse envers les petites gens faisait défaut, se retrouvait toujours avec des mets en fin de conservation… (Mais il ne sentait de toutes manières pas grand-chose, à commencer par lui-même.)

La jeune fille s'avança vers un groupe de cuisinières visiblement surexcitées.

« Et et et !! Dans son sommeil, il avait l'air de souffrir alors je me suis approchée de lui avec une éponge humide pour la poser sur son front quand il s'est retourné et a murmuré quelque chose ! Mais c'était terrible parce que j'avais la vue sur son torse musclé et je voyais des perles de sueur sur son visage et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes !

- Kyaaah ! Et alors ???

- Et bien, il a dit : « Dites au mog d'arrêter d'embêter le chocobo rose qui danse, ça me donne le tournis ! ».

- …

- Oui, je sais un mythe s'effondre.

- Euh… Mesdemoiselles ? dit l'apothicaire, les interrompant.

- Oui ?

- Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai fini la potion pour maitre Solidor.

- Oh parfait ! Je vous remercie ! Avec un peu de chance il cessera de voir des chocobos dansants maintenant ! » répondit une gouvernante dans un éclat de rire.

L'apothicaire se mit à rougir violemment… si jamais quelqu'un l'entendait. Voyant sa réaction, l'une des jeunes femmes s'exclama :

« Oh n'ayez crainte ! On peut tout se dire ici. Allez le croire ou non mais la cuisine est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout le palais… Même le Juge Garbage…

- Gabranth ?

- Oui Gabranth, excusez moi, même lui ne sait rien de ce que l'on se dit ici.

- Mais… comment est ce possible ?

- Oh c'est simple… C'est un homme, nous sommes dans une cuisine. CQFD ! »

L'apothicaire allait répondre quand elle se fit interrompre par une autre domestique qui semblait la connaitre.

Les jeunes femmes pendant ce temps finirent de préparer un plateau pour Vayne Solidor, qui, vous l'avez compris, était malade comme un chien (très bizarrement, il était tombé malade après avoir fumé quelque chose dont je tairais le nom sur les conseils du docteur Cid, alors que celui là même venait de sortir victorieux de son combat l'alcoolisme… Le pauvre croyait qu'il avait une voix dans sa tête ! Franchement, quelle idée…).

Trois domestiques s'apprêtaient à tirer au sort celle qui aurait l'immense privilège d'apporter le repas à leur maitre et idole vénérée quand la domestique qui avait attrapé l'apothicaire s'approcha d'elles.

« Ca y est, je l'aiiiiii !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ben de mon philtre d'amour extra puissant ! J'avais demandé aux apothicaires de m'en préparer pour la saint Valentin !

- Aaaah mais oui c'est vrai, c'est demain !

- Bon sang, avec l'autre cloué au lit je n'aurais aucune chance de voir mon copain.

- Plains toi, toi au moins t'as un homme, t'es pas comme moi qui dois me faire faire un philtre d'amour pour plaire. (Et elle ajouta en grommelant :) tout ça parce que je suis plate… Pff, je parie même que Vayne a plus de poitrine que moi.

- Ben, moi je n'ai pas de copain non plus, dit une domestique s'incrustant dans la conversation. Mais entre nous ; c'est vrai que ne n'aurais rien contre un jour de congé au lieu de m'occuper de m'sieur son altesse. »

Elles se regardèrent toutes après un moment de silence, puis leur regards pivotèrent directement sur la fiole que portait la domestique. Celle-ci pâlit et serra son précieux contre sa poitrine.

- «Aah non hein, vous n'allez pas faire ça !!

- Alleeez, juste quelques gouttes !

- Comme ça Vayne sortira avec l'élue de son cœur…

- Et toi tu auras ta journée pour batifoler joyeusement avec… Heu, qui tu veux…

- Et tout le monde aura la paix !

- Mais… Vayne n'a pas de petite amie, si ?

- Non, on le saurait, mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, mes atouts se chargeront de tout ! dit une domestique aux « atouts » assez imposants.

- Bon… et bien je veux bien tenter le coup. »

Et c'est en pouffant de rire que les domestiques versèrent quelques gouttes (en fait la moitié du flacon mais vous savez ce que c'est, une goutte, une autre goutte puis une autre… et toute la bouteille y passe ! L'excuse favorite du docteur Cid.) dans la soupe du futur Empereur


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, juste avant l'aurore, c'est au pas de course que le juge Gabranth arriva devant les portes de la salle du trône. Il ouvrit les portes et se fit accueillir par une quinte de toux magistrale de la part de l'empereur. Inquiet, il retira son casque et se demanda s'il n'avait pas besoin d'appeler quelqu'un lorsque l'empereur vociféra son nom.

Gabranth sursauta légèrement et, genou à terre fit une profonde révérence.

« Vous m'avez fait deman…

- Qu'est ce donc que cette histoire Gabranth ? »

Le Juge se mordit la lèvre. Certes, il avait été plusieurs fois porteur de nouvelles pas toujours bonnes et assez délicates éprouvant son sens de la diplomatie et du devoir mais **ça**, il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'annoncer sans ridiculiser le fils de l'empereur et sa personne par la même occasion. Apres un très court instant de silence, il inspira et se contenta d'énumérer les faits.

« Votre majesté, il semblerait que votre fils soit… subitement tombé amoureux d'une gouvernante et… Et se soit enfui avec elle.

- Je sais Gabranth, je sais, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ! »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi… » pensa le jeune homme avant de répondre qu'il était profondément désolé mais n'avait trouvé aucune explication sur ce point là.

Furieux (et très certainement éprouvant un léger sentiment de jalousie envers son fils), l'empereur reprit :

« Et bien trouvez le et ramenez le ! Et surtout soyez le plus discret possible !!! Je ne souffrirais pas d'apprendre que le futur empereur ait une réputation de… De qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'être ! » Puis il maugréa sans sa barbe : « Et si le sénat venait à l'apprendre je serai la risée de tous… Rah, les jeunes ! » Avant de reprendre à voix haute : « Ah, emmenez le Juge Drace avec vous !

- Drace ? s'étonna Gabranth.

- Oui, Drace. Partez maintenant !

- A… à vos ordres, monseigneur. » Dit Gabranth qui se continua à se demander pourquoi diable l'empereur voulait que ce soit elle qui l'accompagne alors qu'il était toujours envoyé en solitaire en temps normal.

Apres avoir parcouru quelques allées en direction des quartiers du juge Drace, il croisa celle-ci ainsi que ses collègues, Ghis, Zargabaath et Bergan au détour d'un couloir.

« Vos honneurs. Dit-il en guise de salut.

- Gabranth, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Est-ce donc vrai? Vayne s'est il enfui avec une domestique ? demanda Drace.

- Une gouvernante. Oui, c'est la vérité Drace. L'empereur souhaite que je le retrouve et que vous m'assistiez dans ma mission.

- Hah, sa majesté se fait trop de soucis pour son fils. Dit Bergan (appelé « le toutou à Vayne » par les sous fifres du palais pour des raisons évidentes). Il est jeune et a besoin de prouver sa virilité en ayant et affichant de nombreuses conquêtes amoureuses…

- Certes, coupa Ghis, mais de là à hurler dans les couloirs à 5 heures du matin…

- Je crois plutôt qu'il chantait, dit Gabranth.

- En jouant de la mandoline, ajouta Zargabaath.

- Il était en pyjama, me semble t'il. » Fit remarquer Drace.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence où chacun se regardait. Tous avaient la même expression décomposée sauf Bergan qui ronchonnait.

« Quoiqu'il en soit Drace, nous partons sur le champ. Dit Gabranth, brisant le silence.

- Bien… Juge Ghis, pourriez vous vous rendre dans les quartiers du Seigneur Larsa afin de lui remettre ceci je vous prie ? dit Drace en lui remettant une enveloppe cachetée.

- Qu'est ce donc ? demanda Ghis tout en prenant la lettre.

- Un simple courrier. Rassurez-vous, rien qui ne puisse lui causer des ennuis.

- Bien. »

Et c'est ainsi que Gabranth et Drace s'en allèrent à la recherche de Vayne.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabranth et Drace s'étaient rendus dans un de leur vaisseau personnel, petit, rapide et pratique, bref, un petit concentré de technologie à l'usage des hautes sphères de l'empire d'Archadia.

C'était sans grande surprise qu'ils avaient constaté qu'un d'eux avait été « emprunté » par Vayne et la gouvernante mais leur inquiétude avait soudainement cru lorsqu'en s'adressant aux techniciens, ils apprirent que Vayne leur avait promis de tripler leur salaire, ordonné d'écrire « Peace & Love » en rose fushia sur son vaisseau et leur avait fait la bise en prime, pour les remercier.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant une carte d'Ivalice, aussi atterrés l'un que l'autre. Gabranth tapotait nerveusement de l'index une tasse de café noir (car il marchait à la caféine, d'où ses sautes d'humeur et accès de nervosité. Par contre ses pulsions sociopathes restaient inexpliquées même s'il était persuadé que l'élément provocateur de ces dites pulsions avait le même visage que le sien) tandis que Drace se contentait d'une tasse de thé aux pétales de fleurs. Le jeune homme n'était pas rassuré. Il avait un léger doute de ce qui avait pu arriver à son seigneur et si par malheur il avait raison, il avait bien du souci à se faire.

« Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin… si ? » hasarda Gabranth. « Je veux dire… S'il est parti dans un endroit romantique pour satisfaire sa… (Le mot avait décidément du mal à passer)… dulcinée, tout en restant dans l'empire. »

Drace était dubitative. Elle avait beau faire beaucoup, beaucoup d'efforts elle n'arrivait pas à associer Vayne avec l'idée de romantisme sans avoir en tête l'image d'un paysage ressemblant à peu de chose près a Nabudis, après sa destruction. Soudain elle eut un flash et regarda Gabranth dans les yeux.

« Je sais Gabranth ! C'est évident, il n'a pu aller qu'en ce lieu !

- Ou ça ?

- Réfléchissez ! C'est LE lieu ou tout chef d'état emmène ses conquêtes amoureuses ! »

Gabranth réfléchit. Il n'osa pas révéler le fond de ses pensées concernant le lieu ou **lui** emmenait ses conquêtes (enfin celles qu'il avait éventuellement eu avant d'obtenir son poste étant donné que depuis qu'il était juge « travail » avait remplacé le mot « amour » dans son vocabulaire) alors il se contenta de regarder sa collègue d'un air interrogateur.

Drace soupira.

« Kupo Land, Gabranth.

- Un… Parc d'attraction ? LE lieu ou les chefs d'états emmènent leurs compagnes ?

- Comment Gabranth, vous ignorez cela ? Ca s'est passé certes il y a des années mais depuis, que le président de l'ex-république de Landis… »

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant soudainement que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à dire à un homme qui était né, avait vécu une partie de sa vie là bas et avait essuyé une défaite cuisante.

Gabranth, visiblement nerveux mais agissant comme si de rien n'était porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées.

« C'est vrai je m'en souviens. Il y avait emmené sa jeune épouse et depuis toutes les personnalités se sont mises à fréquenter ce parc. Bien Drace… Je vais nous y conduire. »

Et sur ce il se leva et se dirigea dans la cabine de pilotage.

Alors que le vaisseau décollait dans faire un bruit vers le parc d'attraction, qui se situait près de la côte de Phon, Drace avait des remords. Il avait beau essayer de le dissimiler, elle avait bien vu un nuage passer dans le regard de Gabranth lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son pays natal. Éprouvait-il simplement de la nostalgie ou s'agissait-il de remords ?

Pendant ce temps là, à Archadès, le Juge Ghis et le Juge Zargabaath se tenaient debout, dans la chambre du seigneur Larsa, devant un bureau. Ils relièrent au moins trois fois les mots écrits sur le billet et se regardèrent. Si aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche, leur pensées étaient bien en accord et auraient pu se résumer par le fameux mot de Cambronne.

Sur le billet était écrit :

« Je suis parti fêter la saint Valentin en bonne compagnie. Ne me cherchez pas.

Larsa »


	4. Chapter 4

« Bon, allez y, vous ! s'exclama Bergan sur un ton agacé.

- M… moi ? Mais pourquoi ? rétorqua Ghis.

- Parce que vous êtes le meilleur d'entre nous dés qu'il s'agit de mentir.

- Vos honneurs, je vous en prie ! » dit Zargabaath.

Paniqués par la nouvelle (enfin c'était plutôt Ghis qui avait paniqué, Zargabaath était plutôt le genre à rester calme même si un croiseur bourré d'explosif lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse alors qu'il était infligé de l'altération d'état stop…) les deux juges étaient allé voir leur confrère Bergan, en quète d'une explication à aller apporter à leur empereur.

Ils auraient pu croire au contenu de la lettre mais l'écriture de Larsa était irrégulière, ce qui n'était absolument pas naturel. Quelqu'un avait sans doute forcé le jeune garçon à écrire ou avait tenté d'imiter son écriture. Ils pensèrent au kidnapping mais l'état de sa chambre ne montrait aucun signe de lutte. De plus, n'ayant trouvé aucune demande de rançon, ils pensaient que la piste de l'enlèvement n'était pas celle qu'il fallait suivre… Même s'ils n'en voyaient pas vraiment d'autres.

A force de discussions passionnées (qu'en d'autres termes nous pourrions appeler fortes engeulades), ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il fallait mieux cacher l'horrible vérité et annoncer à l'empereur que Larsa avait un rendez vous galant qu'il avait juré sur son âme de ne pas le manquer… Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, tout en étant pas complètement vrai…

Encore fallait il annoncer cette nouvelle à l'empereur qui, pour des raisons évidentes, était d'une humeur massacrante et avait en conséquence licencié une bonne partie des domestiques du palais dans un accès de rage… Même s'ils n'avaient pas franchement de raisons de s'en inquiéter, les hauts juges ne préféraient quand même pas se frotter à l'empereur, au risque d'y perdre des plumes, des cheveux ou encore des choses plus précieuses comme une partie de leur salaire ou encore leur statut. (Que voulez vous, quand on est haut juge, on est forcément matérialiste.)

Bergan toisa Zargabaath.

« Ooh… Parce que vous voulez y aller ?

- Je vous en serais gré ! s'exclama Ghis.

- Hum, ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas dit que je tenais à y aller personnellement, je pense simplement que ce n'est peut être pas une excellente idée de hausser la voix. Si jamais un tiers venait à apprendre cette nouvelle, ce ce n'est pas simplement un de nous qui risquerai la disgrâce…

- Certes. », dit Ghis en soupirant.

Les trois juges se turent. Pour une fois, aucun d'eux ne savait que faire… C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils étaient complètement en accord sur un point. C'est Zargabaath qui brisa le silence.

« Bon, ce que nous devons faire c'est voir qui de nous trois aurait assez de talent pour faire croire à… A une énormité pareille.

- Entre nous, dit Ghis, le fait que le seigneur Vayne se soit enfui de la sorte est déjà une énormité en tant que telle… Nous pourrions en profiter.

- Pff, c'est bien pour ça que je dis que vous devriez y aller, Ghis ! Vous avez déjà tout calculé et saurez répondre s'il demande avec qui notre jeune seigneur s'en est allé passer la journée ! »

Le juge Ghis fusilla Bergan du regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Zargabaath pensait la même chose mais préféra garder le silence. Puis il eut une idée lumineuse, quoique bien logique, en tout bon Archadien qui se respecte.

- « Et si le juge Bergan et moi-même vous offrions une partie de notre salaire pour compenser ? Cela vous conviendrait il ?

- OBJECTION ! s'exclama le juge Bergan en pointant Zargabaath de l'index.

- Ecoutez Bergan, dit Zargabaath d'un ton sec, vous savez comme moi que Ghis est le plus compétent dans cette affaire… Après si vous voulez le remplacer, je vous propose la même offre !

- … Grmph… Et de combien serait cette participation, dit Bergan sur un ton rageur mais quand même résigné.

- 40% ! s'exclama le juge Ghis.

- QUOI ? Non mais, vous n'êtes pas… commença Bergan, s'étranglant.

- 15 ! l'interrompit Zargabaath.

- 30 !

- 17 !

- 25 !

- 20 et pas un sous de plus !

- 22 ?

- On a dit 20, ne jouez pas au sourd, Ghis ! » répondit Bergan qui perdait définitivement son calme en jetant un regard meurtrier à son compère.

- … Adjugé ! s'exclama Ghis, non sans avoir poussé un soupir avant de se prononcer.

Apres une autre dispute, car Ghis voulait voir la couleur de son argent immédiatement (mais il n'y parvint pas, Zargabaath lui promit qu'il recevrait son dû dés lors de la fin de son intervention. Il lui dit aussi de lui faire confiance car en tant que haut juge, il se devait respecter son contrat, en plus d'être honnête car, selon lui : « le devoir d'un Haut Juge est de faire respecter la justice absolue », ce qui semblait avoir échappé à certains. Cette phrase fit d'ailleurs ricaner le juge Bergan, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi.), le juge se dirigea vers la salle du trône alors que ses collègues mirent la chambre de Larsa sans-dessus-dessous afin de trouver un indice quelconque sur le lieu ou le jeune garçon était parti.

Apres avoir remit son casque et respiré profondément, le juge Ghis frappa à la porte de la salle du trôle impérial. On lui dit d'entrer d'une façon peu aimable et le Juge fut accueilli par une quinte de toux monumentale.

Ghis se découvrit et, genou au sol, fit une révérence.

« Gh… -Tousse, tousse !- Juge Ghis ? –tousse, hips, tousse- Quelles nouvelles m'apportez vous céans ? Est-ce à propos –tousse- de mon fils ?

- Votre altesse, en effet il s'agit de votre fils, mais du seigneur Larsa.

- -tousse, tousse tousse- Co... Comment ?

- Il ne s'agit de rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez point, monseigneur. Seulement votre jeune fils, le seigneur Larsa, m'a chargé de vous transmettre qu'il ne pouvait point être présent au palais aujourd'hui. Le seigneur Vayne, l'ayant intimé de respecter les traditions populaires, sans doute afin de parfaire son image au près du peuple, l'a fortement encouragé à allez célébrer la Saint Valentin en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Ne voulant pas vexer son frère, il est parti immédiatement et m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses plus plates excuses. »

Ghis pensa tout de suite que ce mensonge était sans doute le plus pitoyable qu'il n'ait jamais raconté. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que l'empereur lui dit, après avoir toussé puis soupiré.

« Ah c'était donc cela… Larsa… -tousse, hips, tousse- Il est parti pour Bujherba, je suppose.

- Euh, c'est… C'est exact monseigneur. Mentit Ghis, assez surpris de la réaction de l'empereur et profitant de la chance qui s'offrait à lui. Mais… Comment ?

- Larsa attache une attention toute particulière en ce lieu… -tousse, hips- Vous savez, quand j'étais jeune moi-même, je m'étais épris d'une superbe viera au corps divin qui…

- M…Monseigneur ? » s'étrangla Ghis terriblement mal à l'aise et qui sentait qu'il ne voulait surtout, mais surtout pas entendre parler des amours de jeunesse de son empereur. C'est juste à ce moment là qu'il aperçut la bouteille de spiritueux à demi-entamée à côté de l'empereur et comprit du même coup, la raison de son hoquet.

Gramis Gana Solidor fut de nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux, entrecoupée par quelques hoquets avant de poursuivre :

« Quoi qu'il en soit ! -tousse, hips- Que Larsa ait une liaison à son âge c'est normal, mais que Vayne –tousse, tousse, hips, tousse- en ait une avec une… n'importe… C'est INNACE-tousse-TABLE !

- Ah, bon ? se demanda Ghis, qui pensait plutôt le contraire, vu l'âge du jeune prince.

- D'ailleurs, je vous mobilise tout, pour –tousse, hips, tousse- le retrouver et me l'amener !

- Je vous demande pardon, monseigneur ?!

- Vous m'avez bien compris ! Je veux que Zargabaath, Bergan et vous même assistiez Gabranth –tousse, tousse, hips- et Drace pour trouver Vayne et le ramener ici de gré, ou de force ! C'est un -hips- ordre ! »

Et Ghis fut chassé des lieux après avoir bredouillé un faible « oui Monseigneur ». Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à ses collègues ?


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps la, Gabranth et Drace avaient, quant à eux, bien avancée dans leur enquête.

Ils étaient arrivés à Kupo Land, parc d'attraction immense connu dans tout Ivalice et la première chose qu'ils avaient remarqué était un vaisseau impérial sur lequel était écrit en grosses lettres fushia « Peace and love » sur le parking. Ils atterrirent sur l'emplacement d'à côté et virent avec surprise, une bande de jeunes jubiler à propos de leur nouvelle acquisition.

Inquiets, les juges s'étaient lancée un regard et étaient allés aux nouvelles… Pour apprendre que, dans un élan de bonté (et d'inconscience), un type cosplayé comme Vayne avait fait don de son vaisseau car celui de la bande de jeunes s'était mystérieusement enflammé, sans doute suite à une surchauffe d'un appareil… enfin ça, c'était la version officielle.

Il s'avérait qu'en réalité, les jeunes avaient renversé de l'alcool un peu partout après une petite fête, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour fêter dignement le succès de leurs examens (qu'ils avaient eu d'extrême justesse après avoir triplé leur année). Ayant décidé de fumer pour changer du gout de l'alcool, la pierre de feu qu'ils avaient amenée leur échappa des mains et ils avaient jonglé avec pendant au moins 3 minutes, pour éviter qu'elle mette feu à la substance alcoolisée, donc hautement inflammable, au sol.

Ayant échappé au désastre et quand même conscients du danger, ils avaient décidé de ramasser l'alcool et d'essorer les serpillères dans un seau. C'est après avoir allumé et fumé leurs cigarettes qu'un d'eux, peu attentif, avait jeté le mégot dans le sceau, ce qui mit feu au vaisseau… Les jeunes s'étaient bien gardés de dire la vérité à Vayne (même si ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, le pauvre homme ayant la tête complètement retournée).

Atterrés par une attitude si peu responsable de la part de Vayne (la générosité c'est bien, surtout si ça vient de Vayne -quoique l'on puisse plutôt appeler ça « miracle », Vayne n'étant pas vraiment connu pour sa bonté- mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus), les deux juges entrèrent dans le parc d'attraction… Ou plutôt essayèrent.

« KYAAAAAH, comment ils sont trooop bien faits vos cosplays !!! »

Ce cri accueilli les juges, qui, interloqués, virent une foule surexcitée s'approcher auprès d'eux.

« Haaan, ils sont trop beauuuuuux !

- Vous avez du passer des heures dessus !!

- Gabranth… commença Drace, mais le bruit couvrait ses paroles.

- Dites je peux poser avec vouuuuus pour une photoooo ??

- C'est du vrai métal vos armures ? Mais comment vous avez fait ? »

Submergé par les questions et les fangirls (surtout les fangirls), Gabranth ne savait plus quoi faire. On lui avait ordonné d'être discret et pour le moment c'était plus que raté. En temps normal il aurait fendu la foule et s'il était plus que tenté d'envoyer au diable cette masse de gens qui l'entouraient à l'aide de ses épées, il se dit que c'était la dernière des choses à faire s'il voulait garder son poste. Il se retourna pour demander conseil à Drace et la vit en train de discuter joyeusement avec des jeunes filles ! Là, trop c'était trop… Il allait intervenir quand il vit que sa collègue le regarda et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle s'avança vers lui et lui agrippa le bras !

« J'ailleurs je suis désolée mais je crois que nous allons devoir nous absenter ! dit elle à l'attention du public. Il faut que nous nous préparions pour la mise en scène, nous ne sommes pas en avance ! »

Et, toujours en tenant le bras de Gabranth, elle s'entraina au loin. Bizarrement, le public ne les suivirent pas.

« Mais que leur avez-vous dit ? demanda Gabranth qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

- Oh, en écoutant leurs questions, j'ai appris qu'un concours de cosplay – c'est-à-dire un concours de costumes- avait lieu. répondit Drace en lâchant le bras de son coéquipier. Ces gens nous ont simplement pris pour des participants. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai jugé inutile d'imposer notre autorité, si nous voulons être discrets… J'ai donc joué le jeu, en nous faisant passer pour des participants au concours.

- Uh, vous avez sans doute bien fait. Mais je crains que nous ne puissions pas faire grand-chose vêtus de nos armures. Nous risquons d'être interrompus et si jamais le public venait à apprendre la raison de notre venue…

- Je le crains également.

- Allons à la recherche du seigneur Vayne en civil, dans ce cas. » conclut Gabranth.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les juges rentrèrent dans leur vaisseau et se débarrassèrent de leurs armures. Alors que Drace s'était appropriée l'espace réduit qui servait de toilettes/salle de bain (espace primordial pour une fille et même si Drace avaient quelques élans masculins de temps à autres, elle restait profondément une femme digne de ce nom), Gabranth s'était quant à lui changé dans l'espace central du vaisseau.

Sans son armure, il portait un haut à col roulé sans manches noir, qui moulait son torse à la perfection. Il avait aussi gardé son pantalon en cuir ainsi que ses bottes. C'est avec regret qu'il dut se séparer de ses armes, le règlement du parc les prohibant, quelle que soit leur nature. Toutefois, il ne se faisait pas tant de soucis, ses poings étant déjà des armes assez efficaces.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander ce que Drace pouvait bien faire, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et la jeune femme en sortit.

Gabranth ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Drace portait un ravissant débardeur mauve décoré de quelques dentelles, soulignant une taille fine. Elle avait elle aussi gardé son pantalon de cuir mais celui-ci moulait ses courbes gracieuses. Elle était aussi un peu maquillée, ses lèvres étant d'un rose délicat et ses paupières soulignées d'une ombre mauve.

Elle regarda Gabranth avec une drôle de tête alors que celui-ci fermait sa bouche et détournait son regard de la jeune femme, se sentant subitement complètement ridicule.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Gabranth ?

- Non, non, aucun Drace…» lui répondit-il, même si c'était complètement faux, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait étant: « Mon, dieu, Drace ressemble à une fille ! »

Il ne l'avait jamais vue sans son armure et pour la première fois de sa vie, sa collègue lui apparaissait comme une femme et non pas comme un juge, ce qui le perturbait assez, en fin de compte.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortirent du vaisseau et payèrent leurs tickets d'entrée, ce qu'ils n'auraient pas eu à faire s'ils étaient venus costumés, l'entrée étant gratuite pour les cosplayeurs. Cela mit un coup au moral de Gabranth qui, par galanterie, avait offert l'entrée à Drace.

Une fois dans le parc, ils se mirent à la recherche de Vayne. Ils commencèrent d'abord par regarder un plan… et constatèrent que toutes les attractions comportaient une activité romantique, pour fêter la saint valentin en beauté.

« Mais pourquoi, se demandait Gabranth qui avait du mal avec cette fête. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi diable a-t-il décidé de péter son fusible aujourd'hui !

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Drace qui vit que le jeune homme avait pâli subitement.

- Hmm. Se contenta de répondre Gabranth qui n'avait surtout pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet de sa mauvaise humeur. Bon, ou le seigneur Vayne pourrait il être ? »

Avant même que Drace eut le temps de répondre, un grand cri retentit. La voix leur étant familière, les juges se retournèrent et virent au même moment la scène qui se présentait à eux. Drace se couvrit la bouche de ses mains et écarquilla les yeux sans dire un mot. Gabranth posa ses deux mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux tout en essayant de garder son calme.

« Dites moi que je cauchemarde Drace, je vous en supplie…

- Je… J'aimerais tant pouvoir confirmer vos dires mais… », fit la jeune femme qui hésitait fortement entre l'envie d'exploser de rire et celle de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

En effet, devant eux se tenait Vayne… Et sa tenue n'avait vraiment rien de commun !


	6. Chapter 6

Devant Gabranth et Drace se tenait Vayne… déguisé en cupidon ! Il avait accroché une paire d'ailes roses dans son dos et portait en tout et pour tout un linge blanc pour dissimuler son intimité ! A la main il tenait un arc miniature et une flèche qui s'avérait une sucette en forme de cœur. Il était entouré d'une vingtaine de jeunes filles nettement trop dévêtues au gout des juges.

Vayne regarda dans leur direction et se stoppa net. Il leur jeta un regard effaré, reconnaissant les deux juges. Ceux-ci le regardèrent à leur tour. Apres s'être fixé ainsi pendant quelques secondes, tout aussi effarés les uns que les autres, Vayne s'écria :

« Oooooh, Gabranth, Draaace ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Monseigneur nous, commença Gabranth.

- Ne dites rien, ne me di-tes rien ! Je sais parfaitement ce que vous faites là !

- Ah… et bien dans ce cas…

- Vous sortez ensemble, n'est ce pas ? s'exclama Vayne, tout content.

- Comment ? Mais pas du tout voyons, monseigneur ! protesta Gabranth. Votre père nous a chargés de… »

Il s'interrompit alors devant la réaction des jeunes filles accompagnant Vayne. Elles commençaient à parler entre elles et finissaient par se demander si le jeune homme qu'elles accompagnaient était effectivement LE Vayne, prince impérial. C'est alors que Drace, faisant preuve d'une grande créativité s'avança vers le groupe.

« Petit frère, enfin nous te retrouvons !

- Han ? firent Vayne et Gabranth d'une même voix.

- C'est que papa se faisait beaucoup de soucis te concernant ! Quand même tu aurais pu le prévenir ! lui dit elle d'un ton enjoué, tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil afin qu'il joue le jeu.

- Oooh, je suis désoléééé, grande soeeeeur ! s'exclama Vayne qui avait compris le message mais qui en faisant trois tonnes. Fais-moi un câââââliiin !!!

- Heuu… », commença Drace mais Vayne se jeta dans ses bras sans qu'elle eut le temps de réagir !

La jeune femme jeta un regard exaspéré à Gabranth qui lui rendit un regard compatissant en échange. Il profita de ce retournement de situation pour faire savoir aux jeunes filles que leur cupidon allait devoir s'en aller et que par conséquent leur présence n'était plus désirée. Elles finirent par s'en aller après avoir fait chacune un « free hug » au jeune homme, sans quoi elles ne seraient jamais parties !

« Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien Gabranth ? demanda Drace qui avait tout vu de la scène et avait subitement éprouvé de la jalousie à l'encontre des jeunes filles.

- Très, dit Gabranth d'un ton sec qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée alors qu'il vidait ses poches remplies par plein de petits bouts de papiers sur lesquels les jeunes filles avaient griffonné leurs adresses accompagnée de messages souvent très explicites !

- Oh, comme c'était amusaaaant ! s'exclama Vayne.

- Seigneur Vayne, je vous en prie !

- Non, ne m'appelez plus Vayne ! Aujourd'hui, je suis le cupidon « del amooore » ! »

« Le cupidon « de la mort » ? » s'interrogèrent les juges tant la prononciation de Vayne avait été soignée.

« Monseigneur, commença Drace.

- Pas de monseigneur, votre altesse ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! J'ai dit CU-PI-DON !!!

- MONSEIGNEUR, reprit la jeune femme sur un ton autoritaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre attitude déplait fortement à votre père, c'est pour cela que nous avons ordre de vous ramener au palais séance tenante ! »

Vayne la regarda et ses yeux se mirent à scintiller.

« Oh, non pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! » pensa Gabranth.

Et Vayne se mit à fondre en larmes.

« M… Mais Drace vous… Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ? Aujourd'hui est le jour ou je peux enfin exprimer ma vraie personnalité, mes vrais sentiment et vous, vous tentez de me les arracher ! Comment pouvez-vous être cruelle à ce point ? »

Drace, muette d'effarement, regarda Gabranth. Celui-ci se gratta la tête et soupira. Il s'était évertué pendant des années à dissimuler l'évènement qui avait été la plus grande honte de sa vue et soudain il ressurgissait devant lui, certes sans qu'il soit directement concerné mais sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

« Je sais de quoi souffre notre seigneur, dit il, résigné.

- Comment cela Gabranth ?

- Je pense qu'il a ingéré un philtre d'amour en trop grosse quantité… et en subit les pires effets.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Persuadé…

- Mais comment ? insista Drace.

- Je… » commença t'il. Il voulait trouver un mensonge quelconque à raconter mais Drace étant très perspicace, il abandonna tout de suite l'idée.

« Je le sais… Je vous en prie Drace, ne m'obligez pas à en parler. » finit il par dire, mort de honte. Sa dignité était en jeu et déjà qu'elle n'était pas au plus haut point, il ne tenait surtout pas à la perdre auprès des seules personnes où elle était reconnue.

Drace, compréhensive bien que curieuse, lui dit qu'elle faisait confiance à son jugement.

Leur seul problème était qu'ils ignoraient pendant combien de temps l'effet du filtre allait durer. Ils allaient donc devoir rester sur place sans quoi Vayne les menaçait de hurler à l'enlèvement, ce dont les juges, même s'ils en avaient terriblement envie n'oseraient jamais faire.

« Et pourquoi ne ferions nous pas quelques attractions en attendant ? » s'exclama Vayne, un sourire rusé affiché sur ses lèvres.

Bien que les juges ne soient pas rassurés, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'obtempérer.

« Et dire que nos collègues sont tranquillement au palais, pensa Gabranth. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour être à leur place. »

S'il savait…


	7. Chapter 7

Au palais d'Archadès, les trois juges s'étaient retrouvés au détour d'un couloir. Bergan pestait, Zargabaath, crispé, se massait les tempes et Ghis baissait les yeux sans rien dire.

« Bhujerba, avez-vous dit ?

- C'est cela oui.

- Quelle plaie, maugréa Bergan.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, encore ? demanda Zargabaath d'un ton acerbe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions jouer aux nourrices, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Nous sommes hauts Juges après tout, du ministère de la justice, pas de l'éducation !

- Et vous pensez peut être qu'il est indigne de nous d'avoir à surveiller les prétendants au trône impérial ? » dit Ghis avec un air hautain.

Bergan grommela une réponse qu'aucun des deux hommes ne comprit, grand bien leur en fasse !

« Voilà ce que je propose, vos honneurs, dit Zargabaath. Prenons d'abord des nouvelles de Gabranth et Drace. Si elles sont positives, nous partons immédiatement pour Bhujerba à la recherche de Larsa. Si elles sont négatives, l'un de nous partira assister nos collègues à la recherche de Vayne. Cela vous convient il ? »

Les deux juges acquiescèrent et Bergan fit comprendre que si l'un d'eux partait à la recherche de Vayne, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ghis espérait donc de tout son cœur que Gabranth et Drace n'aient mit la main sur Vayne car s'il avait déjà un peu de mal avec Bergan au naturel, là c'était insupportable.

Un messager arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un billet contenant une nouvelle réjouissante (mais pas tant que ça pour Ghis et encore moins pour Bergan). Gabranth avait eu l'idée d'envoyer un message à ses collègues comme quoi lui et Drace avaient retrouvé Vayne et qu'ils rentraient au palais… dés qu'ils pouvaient. Il avait curieusement omis de parler de l'état de santé de son altesse ! A ces mots, les trois hauts juges mirent cap sur les iles célestes.

Apres un voyage qui se déroula sans encombre, même si on nota que Bergan pâlissait de plus en plus alors qu'il se portait comme un charme (enfin c'est ce qu'il prétendait mais ses collègues n'en crurent pas un mot) les juges posèrent pied sur l'aéroport de Bujherba. Afin d'opérer en toute discrétion, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de se mettre en civil.

« Nous y voilà, s'exclama Ghis, toujours vêtu de son pantalon bouffant corail et d'une chemise blanche aux motifs floraux bigarrés en dentelle. Et incognito !

- Incognito, incognito, grommela Bergan qui était en noir des pieds à la tête et portait à peu près la même tenue que celle de Gabranth (sauf que lui, au lieu d'attirer les jeunes filles, il les faisait fuir).

- Je vous demande pardon, demanda Ghis, visiblement agacé.

- Allons messieurs », s'exclama Zargabaath, tentant d'instaurer le calme. Lui portait un chemisier noir dont les extrémités des manches étaient décorées de symboles rouges sang et son pantalon de cuir.

Ils finirent par se calmer et partirent chacun de leurs côté à la recherche de Larsa. Et chacun eut droit aux mêmes réponses. Larsa avait été effectivement aperçu à Bhujerba. Apres une heure de recherches, Ghis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la mine de Lhusu, là où Larsa avait été vu pour la dernière fois. C'est sans grande surprise qu'il y retrouva Zargabaath.

« Ah, j'allais vous prévenir, dit celui-ci à l'adresse de son collègue. Larsa aurait été aperçu ici.

- J'ai appris la même chose, mon cher… J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, cet endroit peut s'avérer dangereux.

- Je l'espère également… Mais dites moi, savez vous ou est notre collègue ? »

Avant même que Ghis n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un bruit ressemblant à un dragon à l'agonie se fit entendre, non pas dans la mine mais en haut des escaliers y menant. Intrigués, les deux juges s'y précipitèrent… et stupéfaits se figèrent sur place.

En effet, à côté de la rampe d'escalier, Bergan était penché et vomissait ! Ghis voulut feindre l'ignorance afin d'éviter d'avoir la honte de sa vie mais Zargabaath s'approcha de l'homme en piteux état. Ghis fut contraint de le suivre.

« Et bien, ça ne va pas, mon vieux ? demanda l'homme qui, d'un ton désinvolte, appliquait à la lettre la consigne « pas de noms afin de passer incognito ».

- Parce que j'ai –burp- l'air d'aller bien –buuurp-, sombre crétin ? répliqua Bergan, qui lui aussi appliquait la consigne, tout en ayant des haut-le-cœur.

- Messieurs, voyons, dit Zargabaath afin de les calmer. Vous êtes malade ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est si… -buuurp- humiliant !

- Racontez nous voyons, on n'est plus à ça près !

- ... Grmblblair…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'AI LE MAL DE L'AIR! »

Et c'est un autre vomissement qui finit de ponctuer la phrase de Bergan.

« Ah, c'est donc pour ça que vous évitez tant cet endroit, fit Ghis avec un sourire narquois.

- Répétez cela et –burp-…

- Nous ne répèterons rien, assura Zargabaath. N'est ce pas, Ghis ? »

Celui-ci se contenta d'un « hmm » pour toute réponse. Quelques minutes après, Bergan ayant vidé le contenu de son estomac dans les cieux (NDA : mes excuses à ceux qui se trouvent en dessous.), les trois juges partirent dans les sombres mines de magilites.


	8. Chapter 8

Les mines n'étaient pas très accueillantes mais les trois hauts juges avaient pris soin d'emporter leurs armes avec eux. C'est donc sans difficultés qu'ils avançaient de plus en plus profondément dans la galerie rocheuse, bien qu'étant ralentis de temps à autres par une envie subite de nausée de la part de Bergan dés qu'il apercevait le plus petit coin de ciel bleu.

Les trois hommes finirent par arriver au plus profond de la mine, dans une cave remplie d'éclats de magilites.

Ghis trouva que ce décor aurait presque été féérique, s'il n'était pas en compagnie de ses collègues. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il sentit quelque chose frôler son postérieur ! Surpris, il tourna la tête et vit Bergan à côté de lui en train de se gratter le menton.

« Non, il n'oserait quand même pas ! » se dit Ghis, toisant son collègue avec une expression de dégout.

Soudain, Bergan sursauta et regarda Ghis d'un air furieux.

« Non mais dites donc, c'est vous qui venez de me tripoter ? Je savais que vous étiez vicieux mais ça, vous allez le regretter…

- Comment ? Non mais, vous n'êtes pas bien ! C'est vous qui… »

Ils se firent interrompre par un cri de Zargabaath. Celui ci, entendant ses collègues se disputer une fois de plus s'était retourné pour leur dire de faire correctement leur travail quand il vit qu'un serpent immense se tenait dans leur dos. La bête sifflante se jeta sur Ghis qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se baisser rapidement afin d'éviter le gueule de l'animal. Il sentit alors un courant d'air sur son crane et se demanda si finalement il n'aurait pas préféré que le serpent le morde.

Bergan qui s'apprêtait à frapper la bête ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire !

« Ho, bon sang! Vous portez une perruque! Haaaahahahaha ! »

Le juge Ghis, furieux, s'empara de son arme afin de punir Bergan comme il se devait pour le crime d' « outrage à un membre du ministère de la justice » mais le serpent qui l'avait attaqué quelques instants plus tôt retomba violemment devant lui, maculé de sang, stoppant net son action.

Zargabaath lui avait réglé son compte et regardait ses collègues avec un air réprobateur.

Ghis et Bergan se mirent subitement à parler en même temps pour faire entendre leur point de vue mais Zargabaath les stoppa net et dit d'une voix d'outre tombe qui ferait trembler un Occuria de terreur.

« Vous, Ghis, ne direz rien concernant le mal de l'air de votre collègue. Bergan, vous lui rendrez la pareille concernant la perruque. Ais je été clair? »

Les juges, se tenant dans les bras, les genoux tremblant (même ceux de Bergan) et les larmes aux yeux émirent un « oui » à peine audible d'une seule voix, se jurant de ne plus jamais énerver Zargabaath. Il leur avait même semblé que la température ambiante s'était brusquement élevée, que les magilites clignotaient en émettant un grésillement sinistre et que Zargabaath avait grandi, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur démoniaque et des flammes étant subitement apparues derrière lui.

Avec un soupir, Zargabaath leur tourna le dos et continua son exploration. Ghis et Bergan le suivirent sans dire un mot.

Les juges, après avoir fait la mine de font en comble trois fois de suite trouvèrent des Vangaas louches en train de sniffer un légume Gysahl en poudre _(pour ses vertus curatives insoupçonnées, évidemment. Les juges doutèrent de cette explication quand Bergan dut leur expliquer au moins trois fois de suite avant de s'énerver pour de bon que non, il n'était pas leur mère et que s'ils continuaient à vouloir l'embrasser il leur ferait faire un saut à l'élastique sans élastique gratuit sauf éventuels frais d'hôpitaux.)_, un couple participant activement à la prolifération de l'espèce humaine, des zombies _(dont une qui s'amouracha de Ghis et lui arracha sa perruque qu'il avait réussi à sauvegarder avant qu'elle ne la dévore. La zombie fut abattue mais Ghis renonça à l'idée de fouiller le contenu de son estomac… Idée qu'il aurait pu regretter s'il savait que la zombie avait auparavant dévoré le futur gagnant de Galtéa-millions, jeu très prisé ou un paysan pouvait devenir millionnaire en deux secondes et demie. Le billet gagnant aurait été à sa portée de main, étant donné qu'épargné par les sucs digestifs de la zombie, il avait trouvé refuge au creux de la perruque ! Mais n'étant au courant de rien, il ne gagna donc pas la somme la plus astronomique jamais atteinte de toute l'histoire d'Ivalice et pire, il envia même la personne qui n'allait plus avoir à travailler de sa vie en voyant le montant de la somme accordée ce jour là… S'il avait su.),_ des gelées _(dont une qui manqua de noyer Zargabaath, vu qu'elle lui atterrit sur la tête et coula lentement sur son corps. Elle reprit sa forme initiale malgré le fait que Zargabaath soit dans son corps et fasse des efforts désespérés pour en sortir sans jamais y parvenir. C'est Ghis qui eut l'idée de faire disparaitre la gelée avec une magie foudre, au risque d'électrocuter légèrement Zargabaath. Celui-ci une fois libéré n'en voulut pas à Ghis, vu qu'il avait agi dans un cas de force majeure. Ghis n'osa cependant pas lui dire que l'effet de la foudre, en plus de l'électrocuter, avait agi sur ses cheveux et qu'il se retrouvait par conséquent avec une superbe coupe afro. Fort heureusement les cheveux du juge reprirent leur forme initiale au bout de quelques temps.),_ des rats, les puces des rat, des moustiques, des orties, des pollens hautement allergènes, des sangsues, des radiations et une poche de gaz toxique… Mais pas de Larsa.

C'est donc trois hommes épuisés, aux visages boursouflés, au nez coulant et aux yeux injectés de sang qui sortirent des mines en pestant contre le sort qui s'était acharné contre eux. Même Zargabaath en avait plein le dos et ne demandait plus qu'une chose, trouver Larsa et aller se coucher !

C'est donc avec bonheur qu'ils posèrent leurs mains sur le cristal revitalisant en haut des escaliers menant à la mine.

« Faram bénisse l'inventeur de ces cristaux ! dit Ghis, des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux.

- Je vous approuve, s'exclama Bergan qui après en avoir autant bavé, avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son collègue en peinture.

- Moi de même… Mais notre mission est loin d'être terminée », ajouta Zargabaath qui avait reprit du poil de la bête.

Les deux juges grommelèrent quelque chose mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de parler plus distinctement, un Seeq s'approcha d'eux et leur lança :

« Vous venez de la mine ? Vous avez l'air épuisés… C'est un endroit dangereux vous savez.

- Sans blague, grommela Bergan qui eut une envie soudaine de faire souffrir quelqu'un gratuitement.

- Vous pourriez peut être nous renseigner, dit Zargabaath. Nous recherchons un enfant d'environs quinze ans, 1m45, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, oreilles percées.

- C… C'était un garçon ? Euh, oui je l'ai vu, bafouilla le Seeq gêné, mais… Pourquoi ça ? »

Le regard soupçonneux qu'il leur lança les mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait tout de même pas… Zargabaath prit la première explication qui lui passa par la tête.

« Nous sommes ses tuteurs.

- Comment ça, vous trois ?

- Nous trois.

- En fait, c'est une histoire tragique, s'exclama Ghis. Nous étions tout les trois amoureux de la même femme et un jour elle a accouché de cet enfant… de père inconnu, s'empressa t'il de rajouter, sous le regard furieux de Bergan. Malheureusement, la maladie emporta celle que nous aimions et nous lui promîmes sur son lit de mort que nous éduquerions son fils, encore nourrisson à l'époque, quoi qu'il nous en coute. Or cet enfant, curieux de nature, voulut partir sur les traces de sa mère, amoureuse de Bhujerba. Craignant de nous importuner, il s'enfuit sans nous prévenir et depuis, nous sommes à se recherche… Comprenez nous, il est un fils pour nous ! Rien ne nous briserait plus que de le perdre ou de le voir souffrant ! Vous avez des enfants, cher monsieur ?

- Je… Trois.

- Alors comprenez notre douleur ! Que feriez-vous pour protéger vos enfants de la cruauté du monde extérieur ? Sans doute parcourriez vous des lieues pour le retrouver, protéger cette vie que le ciel vous a offerte et que vous chérissez par-dessus tout ! Nous n'avons beau pas être ses pères biologiques, nous l'aimons comme notre enfant ! Alors je vous en supplie, si jamais vous savez quoi que ce soit, par pitié dites le nous ! »

Le Seeq, ému jusqu'aux larmes, attrapa les mains de Ghis et les serra dans les siennes.

« Je vous comprends… C'est si beau, et si tragique ! J'ai vu cet enfant sortir des mines, épuisé. Inquiet, je l'ai mené au cristal puis à la taverne « le Cumulus » afin qu'il se repose. Je voulais prévenir sa famille mais il m'a supplié de ne rien faire car il ne voulait inquiéter personne… Il est sûrement resté là bas. A présent allez, retrouvez le ! Que Faram nous accompagne ! »

Et c'est en sanglotant que le Seeq serra dans ses bras, tour à tour les trois hommes. Ghis avait les larmes aux yeux, Zargabaath avait réussi à adopter un air triste et Bergan avait une parfaite tête d'ahuri, mais le Seeq mit ça sur le compte de l'émotion.

Les juges, Ghis en tête partirent donc vers la taverne. Apres s'être éloigné de quelques rues, Zargabaath s'exclama :

« Vos capacités théâtrales sont impressionnantes Ghis.

- Hmm, je sais… Je suis trop doué, répondit celui-ci, des trémolos dans la voix. Il s'était tellement bien convaincu de son petit discours qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Comme quoi si vous perdez votre emploi, vous n'aurez pas de mal à en trouver un autre, dit Bergan d'un ton amer.

- Ne parlez pas de malheur !

- En tout cas, j'espère que tout ceci sera bientôt terminé…

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir », dit Zargabaath tout en poussant la porte du Cumulus.


	9. Chapter 9

Pendant ce temps là, à Kupo Land, Vayne s'amusait comme un fou, contrairement aux juges ! Il avait fortement insisté pour faire le manoir de l'horreur et s'était épris de la mariée fantôme hantant les lieux. Gabranth et Drace avaient du trouver une solution à l'amiable pour empécher la pauvre actrice qui jouait le fantôme de porter plainte pour harcèlement et attouchements déplacés, Vane ayant sauté de son siège et s'étant écroulé sur elle, lui récitant des poèmes passionnés ! Apres être sortis de l'attraction, Drace proposa à Vayne de faire une attraction plus calme.

C'est au moment ou ils se dirigeaient (à contre cœur) vers un parcours en bateau qu'ils croisèrent un défilé d'anges de l'amour et de jeunes filles accompagnés de faunes les pourchassant en riant.

« Oooh, comme s'est mignon ! s'exclama Vayne.

- C'est sinistre, grommela Drace. Comme si une femme pouvait apprécier le fait de se faire poursuivre par un homme donc le bas du corps appartient à une chèvre… »

Gabranth ne dit pas un mot, même s'il était plutôt d'accord avec elle. Il vit le groupe se rapprocher d'eux et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Une jeune fille offrit un gâteau à Vayne et Drace. Dévorant Gabranth des yeux, elle s'approcha de lui en gloussant, non sans avoir jeté un regard arrogant et narquois à Drace.

« Voici un gâteau pour vous, noble seigneur ! Et si vous voulez, je peux vous offrir d'autres choses tout aussi douces et agréables, ajouta t'elle en faisant battre ses cils.

- Pas intéressé », dit l'homme d'un ton sec tout en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

La jeune fille, effarée le regarda et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en pleurant.

« Ce que vous pouvez être mesquin ! s'exclama Vayne. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à s'aimer un jour tel qu'aujourd'hui ? »

Gabranth regarda dans le vague et ferma les yeux. Son cœur venait de se serrer, sans qu'il en comprenne vraiment la raison. Il était soudain seul, dans un espace baigné de lumière et des pétales de fleur se cerisier tournoyaient autour de sa tête. Il joint les mains et les posa sur son cœur avant de lever sa tête lentement. Ses yeux bleus gris étaient légèrement mouillés et constellés de petites taches de lumière. Il se mit à regarder dans la direction de Drace et sourit. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres roses délicates et humides et dit, de sa délicieuse voix, qui résonna en écho dans l'immense espace :

« C'est que… j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

- Et, qui est ce ? demanda Vayne qui avait subitement de grandes ailes blanches et était également entouré de lumière et de pétales de fleurs.

- Drace… Drace ? Vous allez bien ? »

Subitement le shojoscope de Drace se fissura, le décor redevint normal et Drace réalisa qu'elle venait de fantasmer comme une adolescente (surement un effet secondaire des shojo manga qu'elle lisait, l'ambiance festive du parc ayant aussi contribué à cette vision. Car oui, quand elle ne se battait pas, elle lisait des shojos et des romans à l'eau de rose ! C'était son plus grand secret et elle s'était juré d'assassiner quiconque le découvrait, son honneur de guerrière farouche étant en jeu.) !

« Hein ? Heu, je vous demande pardon, bafouilla t'elle, honteuse.

- Je vous demandais si comme Gabranth vous estimez qu'un haut juge n'a pas à avoir de sentiments amoureux, que ce n'est qu'une faiblesse.

- Ah ? Heu, oui, très certainement ! mentit la jeune femme.

- Drace ? Vous êtes pale, s'inquiéta Gabranth qui avait lui aussi menti, mais sans s'en rendre compte !

- Ne… Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme avec un rire gêné, j'ai du faire une petite chute de sucre ! »

Et Drace s'empressa de manger son petit gâteau, hyper riche en calories et en sucre (au grand plaisir des diététiciens et dentistes).

« Vous voyez, je me sens déjà mieux », s'exclama t'elle.

Gabranth allait répondre quelque chose quand Vayne lui fourra sa pâtisserie dans la bouche ! Le juge, surpris n'osa cependant pas recracher le gâteau et le mâcha avant de l'avaler. Drace, ébahie demanda à Vayne ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ! Celui-ci, parfaitement décontracté répondit :

« J'ai déjà mangé une vingtaine de ces gâteaux et en plus je n'aime pas le gingembre confit… Mais il paraît que c'est un bon aphrodisiaque ! »

Drace ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit que Gabranth, les deux mains sur la bouche avait subitement rougi et les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, c'est vrai, je viens de me souvenir, dit Vayne avec un ton désinvolte. Vous ne supportez pas le gingembre, n'est ce pas ?

- Comment ?! s'étrangla Drace. Vous voulez dire qu'il fait une allergie ?

- Il me semble… Je crois que le gingembre a la particularité de lui irriter la langue et la gorge… Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?

- Hmmmph hmmmmrhm ! dit Gabranth qui souffrait en réalité le martyr.

- Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, s'exclama Drace qui se plaça aux côté de son collègue afin de le soutenir. Il faut le soigner !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une potion ! »

Et Vayne lança une potion à Gabranth qui n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : être frappé par la foudre et mourir en paix. Le juge, au lieu de se calmer, se crispa et se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge sang !

Apres l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes, Drace se retourna lentement vers Vayne, ne cachant pas sa fureur. Vayne, étonné vérifia ses poches et dit, d'un air amusé :

« Ah, tiens ! Je me suis trompé de poche ! »

Il venait tout juste de donner du vin de Bacchus à Gabranth…


	10. Chapter 10

Drace se mordait la lèvre inferieure tout en regardant Gabranth qui, pour le coup, avait vraiment une tête de tueur psychopathe aimant démembrer ses victimes encore vivantes, sa bouche étant restée coincée en un rictus sinistre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça, Seigneur Vay…

- Plait-il ?

- S… Seigneur Cupidon, rectifia Drace, désespérée de devoir appeler ce fils d'empereur qu'elle ne portait déjà pas dans son cœur, de manière si ridicule.

- Et pourquoi ? Il est plutôt mignon et le rouge lui sied bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Vayne en pouffant de rire. Je suis sûr qu'en plus il est obéissant ! Allez, Gabranth ! Non attendez, pas Gabranth… Donne la papatte, Gaby !

- Monseigneur, je vous en prie ! » s'exclama Drace, littéralement outrée.

Et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit pourtant Gabranth s'avancer vers Vayne et poser la main dans celle de son maitre ! Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine et elle en vint à se demander si l'occasion n'était elle pas justement un parfait prétexte pour séquestrer Vayne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et pourtant, elle avait beau cogiter, elle ne voyait pas comment faire cesser cette mascarade sans recourir à la violence. C'est donc résignée et profondément froissée qu'elle regarda Vayne s'amuser à faire faire des tours à Gabranth, renommé Gaby le labrador, qui lui obéissait aveuglément… ou presque.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille aperçut Vayne et se précipita vers lui, les bras ouvert en criant son nom, amoureusement. Gabranth réagit au quart de tour ne laissant même pas le temps à Vayne de répondre. Il fondit sur la jeune fille et lui asséna un coup d'une violence incroyable, coup qui envoya la jeune fille valser à plusieurs mètres !

« GYAAAAAH, ma douce, ma bien aimée, mon petit oiseau des iles, ma pomme d'amour bio au caramel sans sucre issu du commerce équitable ! s'exclama Vayne, les larmes aux yeux. Gaby comment as-tu pu, méchant chien ! »

Mais Gabranth, toujours sous l'effet de la furie et entouré d'un halo rouge incandescent, se précipita à quatre pattes vers la jeune fille et entreprit de la griffer et de la mordre, ce qui eut pour effet de déchirer ses vêtements. Par miracle, l'effet du vin de Bacchus s'estompa et Gabranth reprit ses esprit… et mit quelques secondes qui lui parurent pourtant une éternité avant de se rendre compte dans quelle position il se retrouvait.

Il était à quatre pattes au dessus d'une jeune fille aux vêtements déchirés, la tenant par les épaules, et lui comme elle, étaient recouverts de sueur (lui à cause de la furie et elle parce qu'elle avait failli y rester)! Pour couronner le tout, il tenait quelque chose dans sa bouche ressemblant fort à une brassière ! Sous le coup de la surprise, il voulut se relever mais tomba sur son postérieur. C'est dans cette position qu'il recula de plusieurs mètres, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui venait de se produire car bien sûr, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait les dix dernières minutes.

Alors que Vayne se jetait dans les bras de la jeune fille, Drace s'approcha de Gabranth. Il lui jeta un regard terrifié.

« Drace, dites moi que je n'ai pas… Nous… Cette fille et moi…

- Non rassurez vous, votre honneur est sauf, répondit Drace qui se jura de ne jamais avouer ce qu'il s'était passé. Vous avez cru que cette jeune femme en voulait à la vie du seigneur Vayne et avez tenté de stopper sa… (Elle toussota, cherchant ses mots.) fougue.

- Ah, répondit Gabranth, toujours sous le choc.

- GABRANTH !! hurla Vayne. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là mais votre comportement ne m'en laisse pas le choix !!! Votre poste de haut juge, vous l'oubliez car vous êtes vir… vi… Ah… »

Et Vayne s'évanouit, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Gabranth, en état de choc, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, Drace s'était contentée de le regarder et la jeune fille était de toutes manières trop hébétée pour faire quoique ce soit.

Quelques instants après, quand tout le monde avait recouvré son état de santé normal (sauf Gabranth qui restait profondément humilié et Vayne qui restait profondément endormi) Drace demanda des comptes à la jeune fille qui avait appelé Vayne d'une façon aussi familière. Il s'avéra qu'elle était la domestique qui lui avait apporté son repas de la veille. Apres qu'il ait bu sa soupe, Vayne avait viré au rouge tomate, s'était retrouvé avec une fièvre de cheval –pardon, de chocobo- et l'avait fait baisser en se jetant dans une fontaine située à l'intérieur du palais. La fièvre passée, il avait fait une déclaration d'amour torride à la servante et après avoir fêté la nuit dignement (et Drace refusa que la servante entre dans les détails à ce moment là. Quoiqu'elle n'aurait pas raté grand-chose, car Vayne et sa compagne s'étaient en réalité tellement appesantis sur l'alcool qu'ils s'étaient endormis complètement saouls sans se toucher) ils étaient partis tôt le matin pour fêter dignement (enfin en ayant une définition assez erronée de la dignité) la st Valentin dans ce parc !

Evidemment, elle nia qu'elle avait participé à l'empoisonnement même si Drace se doutait du contraire. Etrangement, elle ne dit rien à ce sujet.

Portant Vayne sur son dos, Gabranth, Drace et la gouvernante se dirigèrent vers leur vaisseau. Laissant les deux hommes en avant, Drace lui demanda :

« Dites moi, ce philtre, est ce toujours l'effet qu'il produit ?

- Hein ? Euh, je l'ignore… Normalement il suffit de quelques gouttes pour rendre votre aimé désespérément amoureux de vous… Ou tout du moins pour pimenter une nuit, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant de rire. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agi de la sorte.

- Hmm… et vous en avez toujours ?

- Oui, pourq… » commença la jeune fille qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réalisant son aveu. Elle jeta un regard effrayé vers Drace qui, quant à elle, avait un air triomphant.

« Je vous propose un marché, fit la juge. Donnez-moi quelques gouttes de ce philtre et je vous promets de ne pas vous dénoncer.

- Vous me le promettez vraiment ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Et bien soit… » dit la servante qui, même si la question lui brulait les lèvres, n'osa pas demander à Drace à qui elle destinait le philtre.

De retour au vaisseau, ils mirent le cap sur Archadès. Une fois arrivée à bon port et ayant revêtu leurs armures, Drace partit s'occuper de Vayne avec la servante alors que Gabranth allait faire son rapport à l'Empereur.

C'est avec surprise qu'il vit la porte de la salle du trôle entrouverte et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'il vit l'empereur ivre mort jouer au strip-poker avec le Dr. Cid !

« V… Votre altesse ! s'étrangla le jeune homme. Que… Que…

- Ah, c'-tousse, hips- vous, Gabr-hips ! Que c'est qu'-hips, tousse- voulez ?

- L'empereur vous demande ce qui vous amène, Juge Gabranth, traduisit machinalement Cid, qui avait déjà du se séparer de presque tous ses vêtements.

- Je… Drace et moi avons… ramené le seigneur Vayne au palais… Mais il a perdu connaissance et… Il est alité, répondit Gabranth, rouge de honte, fixant ses bottes avec la plus grande attention.

- De qu-hips, tousse-uoiii ? Vayne était –hips- sorti ?

- Je pense que notre Empereur a oublié ce que son fils à fait, monseigneur Gabranth ! Je pense aussi que le lui rappeler serait une mauvaise idée… Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il s'énerve, hmm ?

- Euh, je… Non, mais…

- HAHAHA, -TOUSSE, HIPS- QUINTE FLUSH ROYALE !! s'exclama l'empereur étalant ses cartes avec fierté. Ca me rappelle –tousse, hips, tousse- ma jeunesse décidément ! Allez, Cid, retirez votre pantalon ! »

Le postérieur du Dr Cid étant la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de voir, Gabranth s'enfuit à toutes jambes hors de la salle du trône. Il se précipita sur un balcon afin de s'oxygéner le cerveau.

Alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit son calme et essayait d'effacer de sa mémoire la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il entendit un roucoulement et se prit brusquement un pigeon voyageur en pleine tête. En pestant, il attrapa l'animal par le cou et manqua de l'étrangler. Il vit alors un billet accroché à la patte de l'animal et, après l'avoir déplié, le lut.

Drace qui avait couché Vayne, que même une explosion de l'ampleur de celle qui avait détruit Nabudis n'aurait pas réveillé, s'approcha de Gabranth. Le voyant trembler, elle lui demanda ce qui le troublait. Sans dire un mot, Gabranth tendit le billet à sa collègue qui le lut.

« A l'attention des Juges Gabranth et Drace. Sommes à Bhujerba, dans la taverne « le Cumulus » avec Larsa. Avons besoin d'aide, situation critique. Venez en civil. »

Et c'était signé Zargabaath.


	11. Chapter 11

Alors que leur vaisseau se dirigeait vers Bhujerba en pilote automatique (et Drace remerciait en pensée le génie qui avait inventé ce système car elle avait encore un peu de mal à respecter les limites de vitesses, ayant du passer son permis 5 fois avant de l'obtenir sans blesser trop de monde et ayant aussi la manière de conduite typique de la capitale… Car comme tout le monde (ou presque) le savait : conduire à Archadès, c'est une question de vocabulaire !) les juges étaient installés dans la cabine centrale. Gabranth était consterné. Cette journée était sans aucun doute la pire de toute son existence (et croyez moi, des sales journées, il en avait connues) et il se demandait s'il allait réussir à s'en remettre un jour.

Drace le prenait mieux (Car les femmes sont mille fois plus résistantes que les hommes, c'est bien connu.) et ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre un long bain qui lui ferait oublier les désagréments de la journée.

Arrivée à Bhujerba, ils se séparèrent une fois de plus de leurs armures et se dirigèrent vers le Cumulus. Une fois entrés dans l'établissement, ils aperçurent leurs collègues ainsi que Larsa, attablés. Bien que faisant le plus d'efforts possibles afin de rester naturels, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche. (NDA : Expression fort bien montrée par Munch dans son œuvre Le Cri… Vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça donne sur nos très chers juges !) Et pour cause… Les juges en civils avaient tous des cernes violettes très profondes, tiraient une tête de six pieds de long et Larsa, les yeux rougis, avait l'imprimé de la table en bois sur son visage (il avait du certainement s'endormir appuyé dessus), ce qui lui donnait un air de pantin dépressif.

Portée par un instinct maternel, Drace se précipita sur Larsa et le serra dans ses bras, oubliant toute notion de protocole (mais étant en civil, elle pouvait bien se le permettre… Elle hésitait même fortement à clamer que Gabranth était son mari et Larsa son fils. Afin de se justifier, évidemment !). Puis la juge toisa ses collègues avec un air de reproche.

« J'espère que vous avez une explication…

- N… Non, Drace, c'est… Ma faute, commença Larsa pris de tremblements.

- Mon Dieu mais vous tremblez, monseigneur ! Il faut vous conduire immédiatement chez le Doct…

- Non, pitié ! Tout sauf lui, dit Larsa avec un air terrifié.

- Que vous a-t-il fait ? S'il a touché à le moindre de vos cheveux je…

- Drace…

-Je… Le punirai en conséquence, s'exclama la juge qui pensait en réalité : Je lui arrache les *beeeep* et lui fait avaler avant de le pendre par ses *beeeeep* tout en le laissant en vie le plus longtemps possible, cet espèce de *beeep* de *beeep* !

- Drace je… Je ne me sens pas bien… Pourrions-nous rentrer à Archadès ? Puis il s'adressa aux juges : Je vous remercie pour vos bons et loyaux services, vos honneurs… Sans vous je…

- Allez y monseigneur, l'interrompit Zargabaath, nous saurons mener la mission que vous nous avez confiée à bien. »

Et, avec un signe de tête, Larsa s'éloigna, soutenu par Drace. La jeune femme jeta un regard à Gabranth qui le lui rendit immédiatement. Il comprit immédiatement le fond de sa pensée et en réalité, pensait la même chose. A force de travailler ensemble, main dans la main, ils avaient établi un lien et pouvaient tout se dire que d'un seul regard complice.

Ce à quoi ils venaient de penser était : « Et voilà, encore des heures sup' non rémunérées… Quels radins! »

Apres avoir poussé un long soupir, Gabranth s'assit à la table.

« Soupirez pas mon vieux, on n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge», s'exclama Bergan qui, réalisant son calembour, émit un éclat de rire.

A cette réaction, Gabranth eut un air blasé, Ghis haussa les sourcils et Zargabaath soupira :

« Ne faites pas attention, à force de faire croire que nous venions du bas peuple, il semblerait que certains d'entre nous aient assimilé une partie du langage.

- Ah… Et en ce qui concerne l'état et la présence du seigneur Larsa en ces lieux, vous avez une bonne explication, je suppose.

- Oh, dites, eh, vous n'allez quand même pas dire que c'est de notre faute s'il est venu dans ce bouiboui ! s'exclama Bergan.

- Sait on jamais, j'en ai tant vu aujourd'hui que je m'attends à tout.

- Et bien figurez vous que…

- Excusez-moi, dit une jeune serveuse, interrompant la conversation des juges. Vu l'importance de votre commande, la maison vous offre une choppe d'eau de vie de Bhujerba chacun. »

Alors que la jeune fille les servait, Gabranth se demandait de quoi diable voulait-elle parler. Une fois celle-ci partie, il allait interroger ses collègues quant il se fit interrompre par Bergan :

« Dites, c'est moi ou l'uniforme à changé entre quand nous sommes rentrés et maintenant ?

- Non, dit Ghis. Puis il continua d'un ton monocorde : C'est elle qui a remonté sa jupe de 15cm quand elle a vu Gabranth entrer.

- Tss, il y en a qui ont de la chance, grogna Bergan.

- Je vous la laisse volontiers, des filles aguicheuses j'en ai plein la vue toute la journée, ça m'a suffit. »

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire quand il sentit un regard appuyé et surtout rempli de jalousie de la part de ses collègues.

« Uh, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Et on peut savoir ce que vous vouliez dire ? »

Et Gabranth raconta le récit de sa folle journée avec Drace. Les juges, effarés de la conduite de Vayne, lui racontèrent leur folle épopée afin de retrouver Larsa.

« Et savez vous pourquoi il est venu ici, en fin de compte ?

- Non…

- Il paraît que Vayne accompagné du docteur Cid…

- Cid qui avait rompu son engagement de ne plus boire, je vous ferais remarquer.

- Oui bref, Vayne et Cid ont débarqué dans sa chambre au petit matin et l'ont menacé de mort s'il ne ramenait pas 4 barils d'eau de vie Bhujerbane pour une orgie qu'ils organisaient le lendemain !

- Mon dieu…

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire…

- Enfin, nos deux seigneurs sont revenus au palais, c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite.

- Je propose de trinquer pour fêter cela ! »

Et, après avoir entrechoqué leur choppes, les Juges burent l'eau de vie, cul sec !

Quelques heures plus tard, Drace se dirigeait vers Bhujerba, afin de chercher ses collègues. Larsa lui avait tout raconté et c'était de justesse qu'elle s'était retenue de mettre de la mort aux rats dans la tisane de Vayne. Plus ça allait et plus elle se mettait à le détester…

Elle atterrit à Bhujerba et se dirigea vers le Cumulus. Une fois entrée dans l'auberge, elle alla vers la table de ses collègues et eut la bonne surprise de retrouver les, ivres morts !

« T… Tieng, c'Drace-ah ! s'exclama Bergan avec un fort accent du sud-ouest.

- M… Mais que vous est-il…

- Il s… Semblerait, dit Gabranth qui était celui qui avait le mieux résisté, que nous ayo…ayons s-sous estimé les… les ravages du –hips- spiritu… eux local.

- Eng gros, on s'est –hips- bourré la gueule-ah ! Et après ung j… jour pareil-ah, ça fait du bi… Bieng, putaing !

- N… Non là, v… Vous abusez, B… Bergan. s'exclama tant bien que mal, Zargabaath.

- Hé ? M… Mais, non c'justeuh une exp… ressiong locale-ah…

- M… Mais c'est –hips- très ré… vélateur, s'exclama Ghis. Nous en av…ons appris beaucoup s… sur les origines paysa…-hips- nes de B…Ergan, l'origine… -hips- du nom… de Zargabaa…aaaa…ath.

- A vos… -hips- souhaits, dit Bergan en éclatant de rire, faisant référence à la dite origine.

- Oh, ç… ça va vous, l'enf… enfant de pro… prolétaire… maugréa Zargabaath.

- … Et s… surtout, l'expéri…ence de Gabr…anth.

- Ca… ça suff… suffit ! protesta Gabranth qui avait subitement rougi comme une tomate. Dr… Drace est là, nous pouv… ons y aller. »

Drace, qui avait adopté un profil bas, était justement en train de se demander s'il n'était pas plus sage pour elle de s'enfuit, ne prétendant pas les connaitre. Finalement, elle dut parcourir Bhujerba accompagné de ses collègues ivres morts et quatre tonneaux d'eau de vie, portés par des « volontaires ».

(En réalité elle s'était arrangée avec la serveuse en lui faisant gentiment comprendre que si elle ne l'aidait pas et continuait de reluquer SON homme comme elle le faisait, elle lui ferait regretter (bon, elle avait bien sûr exagéré concernant sa relation avec Gabranth mais elle se dit qu'a partir du moment où c'était pour la bonne cause, c'est-à-dire la sienne, un petit mensonge ne ferait pas de mal.). C'est ainsi que la jeune fille avait « gentiment demandé » à quatre messieurs s'ils pouvaient lui « rendre un petit service de rien du tout ».)

Une fois le groupe arrivé à Archadès (ce qui fut épique, surtout en raison de Bergan car vertige et cuite ne font pas bon ménage), tous les hauts juges de sexe masculin partirent se coucher, laissant soin à Drace d'aller faire son rapport… Ce qu'elle ne fit pas car l'Empereur lui-même pris d'une attaque de sa maladie (ben voyons…) était alité et dormait à poings fermés.

Drace, épuisée, décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller d'imiter ses collègues. Alors qu'elle se dirigerait vers ses quartiers, elle s'arrêta net. Puis elle fit demi-tour et alla frapper à la porte d'une autre chambre.

Une faible voix lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois dans la pièce elle vit Gabranth, dont le teint pâle avait carrément viré au vert et qui avait l'air plus mort que vif.

« Ah Drace… Quelle honte que vous me voyez dans cet état, parvint il à articuler de sa bouche qu'il sentait pâteuse.

- Oh croyez-moi, après ce que nous avons vécu aujourd'hui, j'ai une nouvelle vision de la honte.

- Hmm… Et, quel vent vous amène ?

- Et bien je me demandais… Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais après ce que nous avons vécu… Je pensais que nous… Vous pourriez peut être…

- Ou… Oui ? demanda Gabranth qui avait subitement repris des couleurs.

- M'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, concernant votre connaissance des philtres d'amours surdosés !

- Oh », fit Gabranth en émettant un grognement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais il lui devait bien, vu qu'il l'avait raconté à ses collègues, sous le coup de l'alcool. « Et bien il se trouve que, étant encore jeune, je… J'en ai fait les frais à mes dépends.

- Vous Gabranth ?

- Hmm, j'étais jeune, amoureux et… d'une timidité incroyable. Même mon jumeau se moquait de moi à ce propos… Alors que j'étais celui au caractère dominant, ajouta t'il à voix basse, furieux. Alors j'ai été voir une apothicaire et lui ai demandé un philtre… Et l'ai surdosé en croyant améliorer son résultat… Au lieu d'obtenir l'effet voulu, j'ai régressé, voyant le monde tout rose et rempli de bonnes intentions… et je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot.

- Mais vous vouliez plaire à votre dulcinée, c'était ça l'important, dit Drace, étant compréhensive…

- Si vous le dites, quoiqu'il en soit elle a refusé de me parler après ce jour là…

- Tu m'étoooonnes, pensa Drace. Et prenant à nouveau la parole elle continua : « et bien… Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé cette histoire… Veuillez encore me pardonner pour ma curiosité.

- Non, c'est vous que je devrais remercier… Pour votre patience et votre compréhension…

- Allons, allons…

- En fait, il faut que je vous avoue… Je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant mais Drace…

- Ga… Gabranth… (Et Drace, jubilant intérieurement se dit : « It's a dream coming truuuue ! Victory is miiine !! »)

- Drace, vous… Vous me faites penser à ma mère ! »

Drace venait de se prendre une douche froide. Tout son petit cinéma venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Se levant brusquement, elle dit :

« Bon… et bien vous avez besoin de sommeil, je vous laisse… »

Gabranth, hébété lui souhaita une bonne soirée et porta une tasse de tisane à ses lèvres. Juste avant de la boire il chuchota.

« C'est bien la dernière fois que je veux entendre parler de philtre d'amour… »

Drace, faisant mine de partir, avait cependant entendu ses paroles. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se dit : « Compte là-dessus… », tout en serrant dans sa poche la fiole contenant le philtre… vide

**Fin**


End file.
